The present invention relates to a novel crosslinking agent and to high solids resin systems produced therewith.
Known baking thermoset resin systems are generally cured with urea formaldehyde or melamine formaldehyde resins which contain 60 to 90% solids. However, such high solids curing agents, dictated by environmental considerations and regulations, are not only difficult to produce in conventional production equipment but the resultant resin crosslinked therewith is often brittle, thus seriously limiting its acceptability and use.
In such conventional urea and melamine systems, it has been found that an excess of methylol groups are often required because most of these crosslinking agents have a strong tendency to self-condense rather than react with the resin to be crosslinked.